Fore Run
by silversatyr
Summary: Prepare to be amazed, dumbfounded and dazzled! That's right... there's a NEW CHAPTER up. ^_^ MERRY X-MAS!
1. Prologue - The Leaving

Fore Run:  
  
1 THE LEAVING  
  
Okay, Disclaimer: All peoples in this written piece – excepting those I mention as my own – are the sole property of Akira and all credit for the design of these characters should go to him. I merely write using his characters as inspiration, hence, this is NOT to be copied and used by others to say that they made it up. Also… this is my own piece of work, I do not wish for it to be claimed by anyone else. The credit for the writing of the story and SOME characters goes to me, OK? I don't mind if you take it from a web page to READ or show a friend, but PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN WORK OR ELSE. Please, enjoy the story.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE LEAVING  
  
King Vegeta looked out through the window at the vast army collected and made ready in the short time that they had had available. All were his loyal and trusting subjects, ready to throw down their lives in his name and the name of their great race. His attendant stood by his side, ready to do anything the king wished, to act upon his word. "Has the Princess been made ready?" Vegeta asked the smaller man. "Yes my Liege," he heard, "She is saying her farewells as we speak." The king smiled grimly. Of his two children, he favored his youngest, Kina. She looked so like his mate before her untimely death, unlike his older son, Vegeta, who threw more to his side. "And Vegeta?" he asked, resisting the urge to sigh. "The Prince is ready also, my Liege." Peering out to watch his garrison fall into orderly lines he let out the suppressed sigh. "But...?" he asked the age-old advisor. "My Liege," the old man spoke "Far be it for me to challenge your judgment..." Vegeta looked down at the old man, his sire's - and his own - most trusted advisor. "Am I doing the right thing, sending my son to Freiza? That is what you wish to ask." The old man looked into the face of his beloved leader. The King of all Saiyajin, ruler of the planet Vegeta, leader of a rebellion against the mightiest force in the universe. Freiza. Just the thought of the creature was enough to give any man second thoughts about thinking of attacking him. Yet here, before him stood a man with courage enough to stand and fight against the monster that was Freiza. "The answer to that will soon be revealed, old friend." Vegeta sighed wearily. He looked then to the sky, knowing that soon Freiza would be upon them all. Lost in thought, it took a while for him to notice the low-ranking soldier who bowed on the floor behind him. "Yes?" he asked, not bothering to turn around and look at the young man. "My Liege, scanners have detected Freiza's ship coming into the Hydra Quadrant. It is closing in fast..." If the young man was nervous, he showed no visible sign and Vegeta was proud that this man was one of his soldiers. Not that he'd have said so, but still... "Very well, bring the Prince and Princess to the launch pad." The soldier bowed his compliance and left the room. Vegeta allowed a brief expression of sorrow wash over his usually stern features. How could he allow Freiza to take his son from him? How could he allow his daughter, barely four years old, leave the only home she knew to go to another planet? "It is safer for them to go, my King." Came the answer in a hushed whisper. He nodded to the advisor's words. It was safer for his daughter to go to the planet that Kakarot had been sent to. By now the child's objective should have been fulfilled and the planet ready for take over.' A new home planet.' "We should go, my Liege. They will be waiting..." Vegeta smiled. "Yes, I cannot miss goodbyes." With that he turned and strode out of the room.  
  
"Kina! Kina! I've been looking all over for you. Come down from there, Little Monkey." Prince Vegeta folded his arms in his father's stance to indicate mock anger. "Naughty Monkey! Come down now!" He frowned up at the tree where his little sister hid. He wasn't really angry with her, he never could be. Even when she pulled his tail, he wasn't angry with her. Well, not much. "I don't wanna!" she cried in her tiny voice. It always amazed him just how that tiny voice could get so very loud when it wanted to. "I'll tell Papa that you won't come. He won't be happy. And you shouldn't speak like a street urchin. You're a princess of the house Vegeta and should act like one!" He ended up yelling at her. Again. Not very angry. Sobs started up in the tree and he felt his heart soften. If it were anybody else he wouldn't care, but his mother had made him give his word that he would protect Kina and never let her get hurt. His tail twitched irritably. He knew how to stop his sister from crying, but it was very embarrassing. Sighing deeply, he flew to the branch that she sat on. "Come on, don't cry," he said softly, putting his arms around her small shoulders. "I'm here now, Kina." He was just getting to the age that girls started to notice him - and vice-versa - and he was reluctant about hugging anyone - especially his sister - in front of people. "Geeta" she whimpered, huddling into his shoulder, her tail wrapping itself around his left wrist. He only ever let her get away with calling him the pet name their mother had given him. "Why are you going away? You said you'd always protept me." He smiled gently at her mistake and hugged her closer. He was going away and it would be a long time before they saw each other again. "Don't worry Kin," he whispered gently, using her nickname "I won't be gone long, and I'll bring you back a trophy if I can." He hated lying to her, never doing it often because of how bad it made him feel. "How long?" she snuffled, her tail squeezing harder on his wrist. He knew he wasn't coming back. That his father was giving him to Freiza as a show of loyalty. "Only a little while" he answered, knowing that when she found out the lie, it would be too late for her to scream her hatred at him. He would have preferred her screaming, than his having to leave her. He never said it, but he loved her dearly. He knew she felt the same way. "I'm not a naughty monkey," she said as she pulled back from him, wiping her eyes and wrapping her tail around her waist. "You are so" he replied, sticking out his tongue at her, knowing that she would retaliate and they would probably fall out of the tree like a pair of wildcats fighting.  
  
They might have, had not the young soldier stepped into the room. "Nappa!" Kina cried out in delight "Catch me!" Nappa, his enormous muscles bulging, caught her effortlessly as she jumped from the tree to his arms. He looked down at the small child in his arms, smiling at her bravery. She would be a strong and brave warrior when she grew up. "That was fun!" she laughed, "Can Geeta have a go too?" He looked up at the tree in time to see another form flying towards him. Placing Kina on his shoulder quickly, he caught the young Prince who looked more than a trifle embarrassed in his arms. "Put me down, Nappa" Vegeta growled. It was obvious that he had jumped only to please his sister. "Yay! You caught us both!" the young Princess called out, deafening his right ear. Placing the prince on the ground, the children's bodyguard tried to put Kina down also. Vegeta masked his interest of the curses that Nappa muttered as the young Princess held tightly to his shoulder. "Can't make me get off!" she called out, laughing merrily as Nappa finally remembered how he had removed her that last time. "Noooo" she shrieked as he tickled her until she lost her grip. "No fair!" She stomped one foot on the ground in mock anger. "You cheated again, Nappa!"  
  
Vegeta watched all this silently, smiling at his sister when she looked his way. "Nappa cheated, Geeta!" she wailed. Feigning annoyance with her he replied saucily. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" She looked at him, shocked, amazed and proud at the same time.  
  
'Proud?' He thought 'What's she got to be proud about?'  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! You're growing up!" Her eyes were wide with mirth, and she looked at Nappa. "Now, what do you think should be your punishment, Nappa? Tickling the Princess so!" He simply looked at her and shook his head. She looked more like her mother every day.  
  
'Let's hope she doesn't act like her mother' he thought.  
  
"Ahem..." The three inhabitants of the room turned in surprise, their faces portraying different emotions. Vegeta glared at the intruder, annoyed that someone had been watching their private interactions. Nappa looked at the soldier in a stony face. He was there to ensure the children's safety, no more, no less. Kina looked down at her feet, embarrassed that someone should catch the Princess acting most un-Princessly. That the intruder was a common soldier made it worse. Surely he would tell his whole barracks what he had seen the Princess doing, screaming at Nappa. Vegeta looked at the soldier, trying to recall his name. His father had said that if you knew a soldiers name, it made them feel more inclined to be loyal to you. "Raditz" he said simply, as though he had known it all along "Is it time already?" The soldier, startled to have the young prince remember his name, barely remembered to answer as he bowed. "Yes, my Prince. The shuttle is made ready. If you and the Princess follow me, I will lead you to the shuttle." He stood then, waiting patiently for them to come. Kina looked at Vegeta, trying hard not to burst into tears again. Nappa moved to grab a few bags on the end of the bed. Vegeta looked around, knowing that this might be the last time he would be on planet Vegeta. Taking Kina's hand in his own, he moved forward, repressing the urge to shed unwanted tears as he did so. Nappa followed behind as they left the room.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta." The pride in his Father's voice was unmistakable as the group entered the little shuttle bay. For the most fearsome race in the universe, their technology was sparse, often traded for in muscle and use of warriors. "My King." The young Prince replied, bowing respectfully as he had been taught. His father looked upon him and wished that he had had more time with his son, so like himself, yet so different. He wished that he had gotten to know him better. "My son, today you shall go to Freiza as a man. As a warrior of the famous Saiyajin army. As the Prince of Vegeta! Do us proud." The last was spoken softly, as though for only them to hear. The young prince looked up at his father, pride shining in his dark eyes. "For the honor of Vegeta." The customary reply, yet it sounded like a promise, one that he was prepared to keep though it may cost him his life. Kina watched her father and brother as they recited the usual boring speeches, but this time with interest. She had never thought that words could mean so much, but the look on both her father and brother's faces told her that it was so. "Papa?" she whispered, wondering where this King had come from and where her loving father had gone. Not that her father showed anyone much love, but he had always been gentle with her, never yelling at her for doing things wrong like he did with Vegeta. King Vegeta looked down on his daughter, the image of her mother, gentle brown eyes and silky brown hair. He knew he was doing the right thing, sending her away until Freiza was beaten and both she and Kakarot were retrieved from the then conquered planet. He would remember to award the young Saiyajin when it was over, for to take care of his daughter was a high honor in itself, but it would be a tough job for any man. He smiled at her, and her face broke into a delighted grin. "Worry not, Kin," he told her gently as he used her familiar pet name, "You are going on a trip too." She looked at her father in stunned silence, her grin disappearing from her face for a moment, and then re-appearing again. "With Geeta?" Her face lit up, and he frowned.  
  
'So Vegeta has not told her where he was going, or why! Well, maybe it is better that way.'  
  
"No, but to another place, somewhere for a small holiday." Her face twisted with disappointment. "Are you coming, Papa?" She watched him silently as he locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry, Kin. I can't come, but you will meet a friend of yours there." He finished quickly, as tears started to form in her eyes. "Who?" She asked him softly, barely able to keep from crying. She wished that Vegeta would hold her hand, she felt strong when he did. "Do you remember a little boy named Kakarot?" He father knelt before her, asking her in a gentle voice. She remembered the little boy, who had been a 'friend' of hers when she was littler. They had played together and she had been sad when he had left. She nodded in answer to his question, feeling unable to answer him in a firm voice. "Well, he's going to look after you for a little while, until Daddy comes back"  
  
He was ready to blast anyone that laughed at him for calling himself that, but no-one did, and he continued talking softly. "We'll come and pick you up on the way back, but you have to go NOW." He emphasized the last word and she threw herself into his arms. Surprised, he could do nothing but hold her to him. "For the honor of Vegeta" she whispered and then drew herself away from him. He looked at her, startled at first, then proud. "Good girl" he said softly. "Now, get in the space pod, and soon you'll be home." She jumped into an open pod and turned toward her brother. "Denyais Silvayin Tarinya" he called as the lid closed. "'Til next we meet, may it be soon." Then sleep called her, and she closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Father," Vegeta looked up to his father's face, the older man's years were starting to show. "Why? Why send Kina away? Unless…" He broke off, unable to answer his own question. "Unless I felt that we were not going to win? Is that what you were going to ask, Vegeta?" The boy looked at his feet, ashamed of his lack of faith in his great and all-powerful father. A Saiyajin NEVER admitted defeat before a battle, but why did something feel so wrong? "I don't believe that Freiza will defeat us. I have sent her away so that she will be safe." The King looked at his son, whose eyes were downcast, staring at the floor in shame. "She would be a prime target for Freiza to get his hands on. I could not risk her life at his hands." Vegeta looked up at his father, surprised to see tears in his eyes. His vision blurred for a moment, as tears came to his own eyes. "Good luck, Father." He said as he stepped forward, into the open pod before him. "Come Nappa." Addressing the children's bodyguard, King Vegeta indicated to the next shuttle. "Raditz." His hand led to the third, last shuttle. "Good bye, my son."  
  
He whispered softly "Make me proud!"  
  
Then the pods were gone to meet Freiza's ship. 


	2. Living On

CHAPTER 2  
  
LIVING ON  
  
Vegeta stood, letting the icy wind dry the sweat to his exhausted body. He didn't notice the icy wind as he watched the stars appear in the night sky. He didn't mind being alone, and this planet had many places to offer where none had been before. A loud growl erupted from his stomach and he scowled at the weakness that was his hunger. He knew that soon he would have to go back to the Capsule Corporation for food and rest. He also knew that they would be waiting.  
  
***  
  
Bulma gazed at the stars through the open nursery window. In her arms was cradled the bundle of blankets that held her tiny son. She was still amazed at how quickly Vegeta had become a regular part of their lives, even if he did leave often. He loved her, though, and that knowledge was all she needed to know. That and the fact that he would always return to her. A soft gurgle drew her eyes away from the scene beyond the window, and she looked down at the angelic face of the baby she held in her arms. His marvelous blue eyes were open, watching her. She smiled at him and rocked him slowly, humming the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep to dream of pleasant things. "Trunks" Bulma murmured the name softly as she laid him in his crib.  
  
***  
  
"NO! Absolutely NOT!" His voice echoed throughout the house as he stared at the tall, dark-haired man standing before him. "Aww, come on Vegeta, it's only for a couple of days…" Goku was feeling more than a little out of his element, but Chichi had told him – well, more like ordered him – to invite and convince Vegeta and family to come on the camping holiday. Inviting was one thing, but convincing, well that was the hard part. The only way to convince Vegeta was to get to Bulma, so that was where Goku aimed his 'convincing'.  
  
"Come on Bulma, it'll be just like old times again. Krillen and 18 will be there, and so will Tien and Yumcha and Lunch and…" It seemed to be working. Bulma was smiling to herself and nodding in anticipation. Vegeta, however, seemed to notice this and scowled at Goku menacingly. "I will NOT be dragged out on a ridiculous camping trip. I refuse to be…" Whatever it was that he refused to be was lost in a screaming cry coming from the adjoining room. Bulma raced in to see what was wrong while Goku watched her with a puzzled look. Vegeta scowled again. He mumbled something under his breath as Bulma came back into the room, carrying Trunks in her arms. He was sobbing into her shoulder as she gently patted his back, making soothing noises into his hair. Goku grinned as Bulma stood next to him and glared at Vegeta. "I don't know why you don't want to come, Vegeta." She said, "You're the one who keeps on complaining about there being nothing to do. At least this will be fun, and it's been ages since I last saw Lunch and Tien. I wonder how they're doing?" Vegeta growled, he knew what was coming and he didn't like it. "Anyway, it'll give you a chance to get some more sparring in. You might even learn how to catch fish." Vegeta didn't seem too impressed with that idea, his scowl deepening.  
  
"Well, Goku," She hurried on as she herded the bemused man out the way he came, "I'll see you to the front door. Of course we'll be there. Tell Chichi to ring me and we'll work out all the details." With that she closed the door and turned to go to the kitchen. Vegeta blocked her path. He didn't look happy. "I think we need to talk…" he growled and Bulma suddenly felt nervous.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks had passed since then and the Son family were gathered around an old picnic table loaded with food. Chichi, as usual, had outdone herself. There were tons of rice, chicken, rice, vegetables, beef, rice, pork and, of course, rice. Goku looked as though his eyes were about to leave his head with one good knock, and Gohan was following in his father's suit. "Wow Chichi. This looks so good. I don't know where to start!" Chichi glanced over at her husband, checking to see if the food was where she had left it. "Now Goku" she warned, frowning in his direction. "You can't have any until the others arrive. It's not just there for you, you know." Goku looked up at her, pouting. She laughed and turned to face Gohan. "Gohan, I would like you to take your father and keep a lookout for the others."  
  
Behind her back, Goku had grabbed a chicken leg, quickly shoving it into his mouth. "Goku! Didn't I tell you NO FOOD?" Chichi, wielding a wooden spoon, rounded on him angrily. "Awww, but Chichi, you know I love your food. I was just…"  
  
"Gohan! Take your father NOW, before I decide NOT to feed him." On hearing the threat of possible starvation, Goku quickly grabbed Gohan and ran. "Humph! Much better!" Chichi mumbled as she went about adding the finishing touches.  
  
"Hey! Goku! Gohan! Over here!" Krillin leant out of the window of the capsule car that 18 was driving to flag his two friends. 18 didn't slow down until they came even to the sparring warriors. "Hey!" Gohan yelled out, waving madly at the car "Android 18! Krillin! What's up?" Goku stopped the kick he was about to deliver to Gohan's unprotected side as the car pulled over. Krillin leapt out of the front seat and ran to the driver's side. Pulling the door open for 18, he bowed her out of the car. She stepped out lightly, corn-silk hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Gee 18, I didn't know you had your license." Goku looked at her, puzzlement spread across his features. "Yes, well…" She answered in a soft, guarded voice. "Hey! You know, it took me heaps of tries to get mine. Chichi begged for them to give me another chance and all." 18 rolled her eyes as she stalked off. "I'm going to the campsite. Are you coming, Krillin?" Krillin grinned at his friends and followed the disgruntled android into the bushes. "See you, guys." He called back. Gohan looked up to his father, "Gee dad. I don't think she's in a good mood." Goku smiled at his son. "Well, let's talk about that later. I want to spar!" With that, Gohan took a defensive position, as his father attacked in force. 


	3. Summer Holiday

CHAPTER 3  
  
SUMMER HOLIDAY  
  
  
  
"Krillin, I don't understand how you can enjoy this. It's so boring. There's nothing here!" 18 looked at Krillin with an annoyed expression on her delicate features. She was easily bored, but he Knew that she would enjoy herself if she just gave the place a chance. "Come on 18, it's not that bad. Maybe if you give it a chance…?" She cut him off with an angry glare. He hated it when she did that, even though she did look pretty. "Look, if things don't get exciting soon…" She didn't need to end the threat; he knew what she was going to say. He leant towards her and took her hand in his. "18, you know that I love you, and that I would do anything for you…" She looked away from him, embarrassed. "Please 18, just give it a day. One day! If you still want to go, then…" She looked at him silently, searching his face for something. She must have found it, because she sighed and looked away. "At least it's quiet here." Her eyes wandered across the lake by which they sat, to the thick woods beyond. They sat there for a while, just holding hands, before she stood and turned to face him. "Come on Krillin," she said, with a half smile "I'll race you to the campsite."  
  
***  
  
"Wow Chichi, look at all this food! You sure you cooked enough?" Bulma looked at the heavily laden table in astonishment. Surely there's enough food here to feed everyone, even Goku, Vegeta and Gohan! "Oh, you know…" Chichi started, but stopped suddenly when she saw 18 and Krillin land nearby. Krillin strode over, 18 following him closely. "Hey Krillin! How's it going?" Bulma watched 18 closely as they stopped nearby. "Ah, well, you know…" Krillin seemed embarrassed, one hand scrubbing through his short black hair. "Oh, hello 18, how are you?" Bulma asked, trying to put away her prejudice towards the android who had once terrorized the world. Taken aback, 18 neglected to answer, instead turning her attention to the table of food. Mmmm, it smells so good, she thought as the others watched her with apprehension. Aloud she snorted and turned her back on the women. "Gee 18, why don't you stay and talk to Bulma and Chichi for a while? I'm sure they could use your help…" Krillin started, but cut off at the angry looks directed at him from Bulma and Chi Chi's direction. 18 spun to look at the two women, one in a tank top and shorts, the other sporting a long dress and bun. "I'd rather stay with you Krillin, but if you think it'll be fun…" she replied, watching her man as he stared at her in shock. " You'd rather stay… with me…?" he asked her incredulously, eyes wide and jaw slack. Bulma and Chichi were about to encourage her to go, when Vegeta landed near the table, staring longingly at the food it held. Bulma frowned at him, then looked at 18 who was watching her with obvious fascination. "Maybe you could help…" Bulma said, walking over to 18, taking her arm and leading her towards the table. "It seems we need someone to guard the food, and you may be just the person we're looking for!" With that 18 smiled and waved Krillin off. "There's nothing I'd like better than to beat that husband of yours into a pulp!" she beamed, heading for the table.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"HEY, PICCOLO! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Gohan, miles ahead of his green mentor, soared through the open sky. This is the way it's meant to be, thought the blur of green, commonly known as Piccolo. The kid and I, everyone enjoying the peace that he brought. The thrill of the chase. Grinning wickedly – he'd never overcame that habit! – he let his mind open to the world, allowing him to feel the presence of life and peace that the planet and all in it felt in the destruction of the evil being, Cell. He often dreamt of the times that he and Gohan had spent together in the wilderness, of how hard he'd tried to fight off the feelings that had grown between him and the child of his archenemy. How life changes. And I thought I was immune to such sentimental rubbish! Hah! A small part in his mind, a part that would never truly belong to him, laughed also. That part which was Kami. Ah, the peace, the joy. Piccolo frowned, he hadn't been able to stop Kami from taking over his thoughts at times. It was getting easier to ignore him, true, yet it felt strange to have another person living in your thoughts. "What the…?" he mumbled as Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Piccolo, what ya frowning for?" he asked in his childish singsong voice, so like Goku's when he was younger. Piccolo shared a half-smile with the young boy before him, reached out and gruffly tossed Gohan's short hair, then turned about face and flew off towards the flaring Kis that he felt spike up suddenly. "Hey, that's my dad and Vegeta! Do you think they're fighting?" Shaking his head, Piccolo increased his speed. Gohan sighed and matched his mentor's speed, easily keeping up. This kid's gonna be the death of me… I just know it. A rare smile had lit Piccolo's usually severe features. That's my boy!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The small shuttle streaked across the dark-side of the moon, shedding a stream of light in its wake. The sleeping passenger murmured in her sleep.  
  
We approach to planet Earth shortly. Time to awaken has come…  
  
Brown eyes opened slowly to take in the full view of the beautiful green and blue bauble before her. Soon. Soon all would be as it should have been. Soon all would be well. 


	4. Misunderstood

CHAPTER 4  
  
MISUNDERSTOOD  
  
18 sat alone. She didn't feel very welcome. Being there seemed like an invasion of privacy even if she had been invited. Krillin was right at home, with his friends. She felt hurt that she hadn't gone through everything with them. They did seem like nice people and she would have liked to have been able to just sit and talk, remembering the old times and thinking of the new. It was no problem with Krillin, she could always talk whenever she liked and he would listen, rapt by her every word. She guessed that pride was a factor, she was afraid of being laughed at by these people who… who she and her brother had tried to kill. Although it was true that some might understand and accept her, it was the strong people like Piccolo and Vegeta that worried her. It wasn't their strength in muscle that had her worried, just that they seemed to be people in charge and grudges about her beating them seemed to be fresh on their minds. They seemed to be sore about it. Very sore. Vegeta snarled every time he looked her way, and Piccolo, although not outwardly showing hatred, hovered nearby whenever she got too close to anyone else, especially the kid Gohan. Honestly, she thought, the way he hovers around the kid you'd think he needed protection. From me! You wouldn't think he saved the world from that monster Cell. He's more protective than the kid's own father!  
  
Lost in private thoughts, 18 didn't see Goku heading her way, realizing he was there only when he squatted in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hi 18!" he chirped, and 18 was sure that he was somehow mocking her.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled, frowning at him angrily. Great, she thought, so much for trying to make friends by being nicer! Goku, however, didn't seem to have noticed her expression and carried on talking merrily. "Soooo… How long have you and Krillin been seeing each other? Do you think you'll be getting married soon? How many kids do you want to have? Where do you think you'll live? I'm sure Krillin would make a great dad! Hey! Can I come to your wedding? Can I? Can I? Please?" He stopped, waiting for her answer as she stared back at him, jaw slack and falling fast. Blinking wildly, she shook her head and tried to answer. Goku, however, had another idea and quickly pulled her up and towards the campfire.  
  
"HEY GUYS! Guess what!?" he shouted out to his friends around the fire. 18 was struggling to free her arm from his grasp, but failing to do so, she strode forward instead. "What's wrong Goku?" Piccolo called from the group, standing to get closer to where Gohan watched with wide eyes. Goku ignored his friend, instead pulling 18 into the center of the group. "Krillin and 18 are getting married! And I'm allowed to come!" Goku called out. There was complete silence, then a terrified "WHAT!?" from all seated – and standing – around the fire. 18 stared at each face in turn. From Bulma's wide eyed – "WHAT!?" -, to Chi Chi's pale – "Krillin… married…?"-, Krillin's whispered - "18!"-, Piccolos horror - "No way!" - and Vegeta's outrageous laughter - "Cueball's getting married to the Tin Girl! Ahh haha ahaha! This is too good!" - she stared. Embarrassed beyond belief she took the time to glare at Goku's merry-turning-confused features before taking off at high speed. Krillin stood fixed to the spot, staring after the love of his life as she left him behind. He couldn't move if he'd wanted to. He had never, ever thought about marriage to 18. It had just seemed too impossible to think about, let alone arrange!  
  
*** 


	5. Landing

CHAPTER 5  
  
LANDING  
  
  
  
She flew, losing herself in the feel of the air rushing around her. Tears would have been streaming down her face if they were available to her; instead she felt a great pain within her heart. Why? Why do they mock me? She asked herself, Why do they laugh at me?  
  
"WHY DO I CARE?" she screamed into the empty sky, feeling torn, broken. For some reason, some strange and incomprehensible reason, she hurt now more than she could ever remember.  
  
Landing on a branch, high above all other trees, she cried. Not with tears, for she had been denied them from the day of her creation, but with the sorrow in her soul. Soundless sobs escaped her lips, traitorous sounds, indicating that a heart was incased in her lithe figure. That a soul, tormented and in pain, did in fact exist within the once-cruel and aloof android. And that she cared more than she would ever admit. More than anyone could tell.  
  
  
  
After what seemed hours, she stood and floated to the ground of the forest that surrounded her. Pain still burned, buried deep and concealed from all. Walking, peacefully, along an old animal trail, 18 found time to think about herself, her brother, her life, her hopes and Krillin. A small smile lit her features as she imagined the ex-monk and how life with him could be. He knew her as well as her brother did, and she liked the feeling, knowing that he was always there for her.  
  
Making a final decision, she frowned to herself, running through excuses and likely case scenarios. Finally nodding, she smiled and took off, unaware of a streak of light shooting across the velvet sky.  
  
***  
  
Krillin stood, laughing with Tien, Choutzu and Launch as they told him all about the year they had spent training. He, in turn told them about his own life, meeting 18 and asking her out, his surprise at her acceptance of him and how he had never been so happy in his life.  
  
Vegeta, like Piccolo, lurked in the shadows by a tree. His eyes were glued to Bulma as she grabbed Launch and Chi Chi to talk and giggle like teenage girls. Goku was speaking to Yumcha about wrestling, Gohan watching them, bored.  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched the group, eyes passing from one face to another. Turning to glare at Vegeta, he caught a glimpse of light in the sky. Hmm. He thought, using his Ki to hover above the treetops. I wonder what that is? Definitely NOT a star. I think I'll go and see. "Hey Piccolo! What's wrong?" Gohan stood before him, back turned on the phenomenon.  
  
How does he do that? I didn't even feel him. He's getting better.  
  
A laugh inside his head indicated another presence. Not at all, Old Boy. He's not getting better, you're slipping. That's all…  
  
Go away Nail. Piccolo growled menacingly. I'm not in the mood for your…  
  
"Mister Piccolo? Namek to Piccolo! Are you there? HEY! Look at that!" Gohan had turned around and spotted the light. "Hey Piccolo, let's check it out!" he said before flying off towards the shooting thing.  
  
Piccolo, snapping out of his self-argument flew after the kid, mumbling about cheeky monkeys and just what he'd like to do with them.  
  
***  
  
18 walked into the light, feeling eyes instantly turn to her. She had deliberately landed away from the camp and took full advantage of the other's inability to sense her. Standing there, she sought out Krillin's face and waited until he walked towards her. Then she made her move. She smiled. A full smile, full of trust, love and every good thing she had been able to find within her soul.  
  
Krillin and the others stopped everything as she strode into the light. She looks so beautiful. He thought as she stood there, searching for something. Somehow he knew it was he that she was looking for. He was proved right as her eyes found him and stayed where they were. She's waiting for something. But what? He thought about what she might want, but couldn't come up with any ideas. Taking a step forward he saw her relax a little. Oh, he thought, is that all? And I thought it was something serious!  
  
She waited until he came face to face {so to speak} with her before she said anything. Leaning down to look into his eyes, she whispered two words before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
Marry me…  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gohan had stopped in mid-air, looking for any sign of the light that he and Piccolo had been following. His best friend stopped not far behind him. Gohan bet that if he turned around he would find Piccolo scouring the sky; arms folded and cloak swirling in the wind. Turning slightly, he mentally patted himself on the back as Piccolo came into view.  
  
"It's gone," he reported to his mentor as he also resumed his watch on the sky. A green arm shot past his face, pointing towards a dark spot on the horizon. Catching his breath – having a green arm come out of nowhere sort of alarms you a bit – he nodded and waited for Piccolo to move before setting out.  
  
"Lets go, kid" came the gruff command, and a blur of green shot past him, towards the east. Gohan took the hint and flew after his mentor, carefully masking his Ki as he did so.  
  
***  
  
"Cheap material! How could it break so easily! This is not good." The feminine voice startled birds from their nests as its owner stomped through the woods angrily. "I can't believe this. Arggghh! This is so annoying. How dare they cheat me! ME! Ooower, they are so DEAD! If I EVER see them again I'll … Ooooh … I'll … do something they really WON"T like!"  
  
Stopping sharply, the cloaked woman cocked her head to one side, listening intently. The sound of two fast-flying somethings could be heard overhead. Still listening after the sound had gone, she shook her head and continued on her way. 


	6. Answer

FORE RUN  
  
ANSWER  
  
  
  
Krillin felt his face go red. He was conscious of his mouth gaping open, of his eyes growing wider and of his knees getting weak. Mostly he was conscious of her closeness to him, of her eyes searching his face, waiting for an answer. HIS answer. His awareness didn't stop him from making a fool of himself, however, as he continued to stand, trying to come to terms with her sudden proposal.  
  
"W-What?" he stammered as he found his tongue to be where he left it. "M-m- marry you? Wha-?" A soft kiss silenced him. He felt her smile and heard her whisper an apology, but it didn't register.  
  
  
  
Goku, his hearing as sharp as any dogs, grinned at the couple in the center of the circle. It's about time Krillin found happiness, he thought. The sound of gagging noises distracted him and he glanced over to see a choking Vegeta in the shadows. I wonder if he'd like a spar? thought Son Goku as he promptly forgot about Krillin and 18.  
  
  
  
It was Piccolo who approached the landing site. Having warned Gohan to stay back, he flew towards the mysterious object. On first sight it seemed to be just an empty crater. On closer inspection he found disturbing evidence of another presence. 'Uh oh… this looks familiar… too familiar…' Nail's thoughts echoed in his mind. 'Saiyajin?' Piccolo asked his counterpart, even though he knew the answer. 'This isn't good…' came the confirmation.  
  
'Why me? Why? Always a new threat!' Growling he flew back to a worried Gohan. "Mr. Piccolo? What's wrong? What was…?" Gohan asked, but Piccolo cut him off and signaled for him to follow. Puzzled, Gohan obeyed, looking back once to wonder why his friend seemed so worried.  
  
  
  
18 watched Krillin's face change, as he finally understood what she had said. Going red, he murmured something inaudibly. Not understanding she knelt before him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Krillin, what did you say?" she asked in a soft whisper. Krillin went even redder, and then taking a deep breath; he spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "Juu-chan," his voice wavered slightly and he took another breath before continuing. "Juu-chan. I would be honored to be your husband." A collective gasp came from those gathered around the couple. "Wh- what?" 18 had almost forgotten that her question was not rhetorical, that it had demanded an answer. "I said…" started Krillin, less sure at the look of surprise on her face, mistaking it for horror. He didn't get to repeat his answer, as he soon found himself in a firm grasp, losing himself in the ferocity of a certain blonde's kisses.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Okaaaay… I am NOT an imposter; this is me (honestly!). I have not been taken over by an evil floor-thingy (private joke), I just have MAJOR writer's block! Sorry for such a short chappie. I hope the next one will hit me quick.  
  
*****  
  
Nekoni: Goku didn't really do that on purpose, he's just over-excitable at times.  
  
Lil' Chi Chi: Thanx for the review, 'preciated much! Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
*****  
  
Well, I'll try and get the next up soon. (Am I repeating myself?) OK. Bai bai! 


	7. Meet the Family

FORE RUN  
  
MEET THE FAMILY  
  
Frowning, a solitary figure stalked towards the campfire, dark eyes intent on his prey. His own induction into the 'Good Guy Club' – as he called it – had taken a lot of convincing on Kakarott and Bulma's part, meanwhile this 'toy' had been accepted as though a part of the gang all her life. He supposed it was easier to forgive an android than a Saiyajin, but it still rankled him. He growled with agitation.  
  
Bulma noticed as he approached. She supposed it was their closeness that allowed her to somehow sense him when he was close. Her cheeks were starting to hurt. 'If I smile anymore my lips will fall off' she thought as she divided her attention between her incoming mate, the happy couple before her and her son, laying in Goku's arms.  
  
Unaware of the tension coming from the Saiyajin prince, Krillin was talking comfortably with the surrounding congratulators. 18 stood to the side, aware of Krillin's attempts to involve her in the conversations bubbling around them. She took in the faces of those she had thought would never accept her and sighed softly. It was a relief that they not only accepted her, but also seemed to approve of her. She noted that two faces were missing from the group. 'Green Gherkin' and 'Power Kid', as her brother had so gleefully dubbed them, were gone.  
  
Krillin smiled. 18 had a frown on her features, one habit she had not broken. 'She's so pretty when she frowns' he thought happily, then added, 'as long as it's not at me!' to be truthful. His smile disappeared, though, when he suddenly found himself face to face with a certain prince. A certain frowning and very angry-looking prince. Gulping noisily, he forced a smile on his struggling features and prepared to ask what Vegeta thought of the 'engagement'. He was saved from speaking, however, when a gruff and out-of-breath voice cut into the still night, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
It hadn't taken them long to get back to the campsite, but for all that Piccolo knew, it could have been too late. Relief washed through him as he saw his friends milling around Krillin and 18. Squashing his curiosity, he called out, thinking to warn them of any possible danger. Over the years of being caught by surprise and ambushed, they – namely Bulma – had come up with the idea of a word to warn of danger. It was Bulma – yet again – who came up with the word – "I came up with the idea, so I'll choose the word." – of warning. Piccolo rather liked it, and it did get the usually arrogant Vegeta's attention.  
  
"Vegeta Stinks" echoed around the campsite, causing everyone to drop their conversations and look around for the unfortunate Caller. Even Lunch knew about the Saiyajin Prince's volatile temper. As fortune had it, it was Gohan's voice that echoed around the clearing, and even Vegeta preferred not to tempt Gohan's – or Chi chi's – ire.  
  
Counting his lucky stars, Piccolo preceded to land, keeping his expression calm and collected. He didn't like to wager what the reaction of another Saiyajin Landing would bring to the small group. Especially Vegeta, who still maintained that he and Goku were the last pureblooded Saiyajins alive. Turning his attention to Goku and Krillin, he opened his mouth and closed it again as Gohan started to spill the story of the 'Mysterious Light', faltering only when Tien asked what the 'light' was. Gohan fell silent. Piccolo, voice even and carefully pitched, started to explain.  
  
"As Gohan explained, I went forward to scout it out and you'll never guess what I found." His gaze locked on Vegeta's as he continued with a smirk. "It was a pod." Gasps from the female members of the group, bar 18, and thoughtful expressions on the men's were the only reactions and he waited until their attention was on him before starting again. "Not just any pod."  
  
Vegeta frowned with impatience. Tone scathing, he growled "Get on with it." Piccolo allowed a brief smirk, then became serious again as he 'got on with it'. "It was a Saiyajin pod. Smashed up badly and missing an occupant." He allowed time for the information to sink in, then continued. "There were no signs of anything around." Turning to Vegeta he asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Vegeta, lost in private thoughts, shook his head at Piccolo; annoyed that something had come up exclude him from the 'gang' again. It wasn't like he expected to be treated any nicer considering his past. He didn't want that. It was the suspicion that constantly pushed him away, however, and he hated it. He only wanted to belong, if only in the smallest and most insignificant way. That was all.  
  
Taking the authority that he'd been offered, he smirked slyly, then, turning serious, made a decision. "Well, Greenie, if you're so scared about a 'mysterious light', why come whining to me?" Seeing Piccolo start in surprise, then gather his wits to begin a verbal sparring contest, he quickly continued. "Obviously we should scout the area to make sure it's safe." Thinking quickly, he added. "If any one sees anything, call out "Reska" and meet here." Deciding not to listen to any arguments, he flew off, heading the way Piccolo had come from.  
  
Bulma wasn't happy. How could Vegeta have up and left her like that! Then the others following his lead and leaving the women at the camp, alone, with no guard. True, they had 18 there, but that wasn't as reassuring as having Goku, or Piccolo OR even Krillin!  
  
Chi chi came over hesitantly. She knew Bulma was mad and didn't want to agitate her further. It was harder on Bulma than it was on the other women. 18 could defend herself very well, Lunch could always sneeze and Chi chi was quite able to defend herself if need be. Bulma, however, was always dependant on others to take care of her. Not that she need worry; after all, the woman who controlled Vegeta was a woman to be reckoned with. Nevertheless, Chi chi decided to keep and eye out for her friend. One could never be too careful.  
  
Vegeta found the first signs of their 'prey', as it were. A broken branch and a strange, haunting smell were the only signs, but they were there, and that was enough for the small Prince. Grinning rather maniacally, he hunted on.  
  
A warm glow lit the forest as the woman stalked through the night. She was headed for the source of that light, determined to get some help and maybe a hint of where her target was. Silently, she slipped from behind a bare bush, trying to get a clear look of the campsite as she approached.  
  
Piccolo stayed near Gohan as they searched, keeping one eye on his Protégé and the other on the ground he covered. He could sense Vegeta below, to his left; Goku, Krillin and Tien to his right. Yumcha and Choutzu were covering their kis. He turned to find Gohan looking at him, a worried expression on his usually happy features.  
  
Gohan decided that keeping the feeling to himself was not a good thing. Piccolo had taught him to tell if anything strange should pop up, and this feeling was definitely strange. He flew to his mentor, quietly and quickly like always. He enjoyed seeing Piccolo start as his 'sudden appearance' and was proud of his ability to surprise the Namekian. "What is it, Kid?" came the gruff voice, and Gohan felt that as long as he kept hearing that voice, nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
"I've got a funny feeling." He replied. Piccolo frowned thoughtfully. "Go on." Was all he said and Gohan was happy to comply. "I feel like there's something wrong. Not here, though, further back, near the campsite." He watched Piccolo's frown deepen, then started when a flash of green flew past him, back towards the campsite. Wondering if he should alert the others, he decided not to. They could probably feel Piccolo going, he wasn't masking his ki as he had been. Turning to follow the Namekian, he saw Vegeta break from the trees to the left, his father and the others flying from the right. All of them headed after Piccolo, and Gohan realized he was being left behind. A moment later, an owl opened his eyes to the rush of wind flying past. The image of a young black haired teen puzzled it for a moment before it saw food. All thoughts left as it prepared to hunt.  
  
It was Lunch that let off the alarm. Sitting on a log by the fire, she wondered over Tien's safety, hoping that he and Choutzu would be okay. The rest of the women were in their tents, Bulma trying to solve a problem on her laptop, Chi chi making Gohan's bed and 18 reading a book. "Wh-who are y- you?" came the startled question, and 18, whose tent was closest to where Lunch sat, put her book down and looked out the flap to see what was going on. Lunch sat on the log, trembling as a newcomer stood in the shadows of an old oak. Sensing trouble 18 left her tent and walked into the ring of light cast off by the fire.  
  
  
  
After watching the scared blue-haired woman for a while, the stranger decided to come closer. She seemed to ignore both 18 and Lunch as she made herself at home, sitting on another log and warming her outstretched feet by the fire. 18 noted that she looked a little stressed, her long brown hair tousled, black eyes staring into the fire. 'She reminds me of someone.' The android thought. Aloud she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger looked up and laughed. A sweet, rich sound that seemed to well from deep inside her body. It was the laughter that finally brought Chi chi and Bulma from their respective tents, and it was Chi chi, seeing a strange woman, that spoke first. "Who are you? What do you want? Where's my Gohan?" The stranger rose to her feet, lithely stretching her leg and calf muscles at the same time. She took in the new arrivals with an air of superiority as she answered Chi chi's question. "My name is Princess Kina, you may call me Your Highness. I want some food, a warm bed and some information. What is a 'Gohan'?" Jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
It took them five minutes to reach the campsite, and as they landed, they knew there was something wrong. Vegeta growled, smelling a new scent around the clearing. Goku landed, and then ran towards his tent. "Chi chi! Chi chi, where are you? Are you all right? Chi chi…?" He was cut off by an impatient glare from his wife as she strode from the tent, arms crossed and ready for battle. "Goku!" she fair yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down, "Do you mind? We have a visitor trying to sleep in here and I don't want her woken up." With that she turned to the others and, glaring, said, "If you need answers, ask 18. She'll tell you what you need to know. Now, if you don't mind…" Turning, she went through the flap, zipped it behind and called out "Oh, and Gohan. Get ready for bed." before soft whispers could be heard.  
  
18 watched the men approach. Krillin lagged behind the others, Vegeta bringing up the front. "So 'toy', exactly what did you bring into our camp?" His glare focused on her, but she'd be damned if he was going to bring her down. Keeping calm, her eyes locked on his, she replied in a silky voice. "Actually, Vegeta, I wanted to send her away. It was Bulma that demanded we let her stay for the night." Vegeta seemed rather put out about this, demanding to see Bulma at once. Pointing to Bulma's tent, 18 smirked as only an android could, as the short prince stormed over to his tent.  
  
Krillin was standing n front of her when she turned back, his eyes watching her face. She flushed; embarrassed that he should catch her using one of her brother's famous smirks. Grinning at her, he reached up, intent on whispering in her ear, when a roar of laughter erupted from Chi chi's tent.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I've been looking, no wait, SEARCHING the cosmos for the mighty Prince Vegeta, and I've finally found him on this lousy excuse of a mudball? AHAHAHAHA! No way, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Several resounding gulps came from the throats of those around, as their attention was divided between the strange woman's tent and the tent of one very peeved Prince Vegeta.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger much, but I couldn't help it…. HONEST! Well, I wonder what happens next? Will all hell break loose as Vegeta and this strange female *_finally_* come face to face? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of "The flower ate my Underpants"! ----- Wait a minnie, wrong fic…hehehe… ahem……. I meant… the next exciting installment of … "Fore run"! Much better …hehe  
  
And remember, if you don't review, I'll turn into a frog and be unable to type any more chappies……um…sorta, … kinda . . . well, no…but it COULD happen!  
  
LOL) 


	8. Nigh Nigh, Sweet Baby

FORE RUN  
  
NIGH NIGH, SWEET BABY  
  
Chilling winds whipped dark hair into his face, tearing at his unprotected body. The emerald shirt and black cargos hardly sheltered his lithe form, orange socks clashing horribly. A torn black jacket covered his back, its red insignia marking him as a soldier. One of the last of an army that had once proclaimed ownership of the world. Ice-blue eyes scanned the forests below, searching for a sign of his other half. Dying light caught his eye, and he leapt from the mountain ledge, flying into the night.  
  
  
  
It had taken the entirety of five minutes before Vegeta's tent virtually exploded. Bulma's voice was drowned in a litany of blasts from her other half as she tried to explain the predicament to the enraged prince. Nothing seemed to be penetrating his brain. As per usual. 18 never really understood how Bulma could stand the vile monkey. After asking earlier, she was treated to a talk on all the great things that were Vegeta. "Not much on THAT list." She added to herself, smirking.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like Bulma and Chi chi; it just irked her that they were so under their men's thumbs. Sure, Chi chi ruled her home with an iron hand, but she still did all the housework, and Bulma had a son and husband to look after. Living with her brother for so long, she knew how slob-like men could be. Not a day went by without an argument over the state of the furniture, the messes on the floor and the trash bin. It was like Gero all over again. "18 do the washing." Or "18, hang out the clothes."  
  
It was different with Krillin. He washed, dried, hung out clothes, sewed, even took out the trashcan. Living with him was a new experience. She just hoped that marrying him wouldn't change life too much.  
  
Gohan stuck his head out of the tent, hoping to see Krillin or Tien. It was strange, the way that Vegeta was always yelling. He guessed that that was just the way that he was. Like Bulma. He liked Bulma; she was nice to him and let him play with Trunks whenever he wanted. And Piccolo. He really liked Piccolo. After all, he was his best friend.  
  
Not seeing anyone around, he climbed out of the doorway, praying that his mother was too busy with his father to notice him. It wasn't like he was deserting his father. Not really. After all, casualties always came with war, and sometimes one had to make a sacrifice. Piccolo had taught him that in the wilderness.  
  
Hunching over, he snuck towards Piccolo's tree. It was strange the way that his mentor always avoided sleeping near everyone else. It wasn't as if he had anything to hide. Did he?  
  
It didn't matter. What did matter, was that Piccolo knew about what he had seen. It was well worth sacrificing his father for; well, his father would have done the same if he'd noticed.  
  
Sure of himself now that he was in the relative safety of the trees, Gohan straightened, stretching from his crouch with a deliberate ease. He really enjoyed being able to control his body sometimes. Only sometimes.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Gohan?" The gruff voice was unmistakable. Smiling brilliantly, Gohan turned towards the shadowed figure. Piccolo's outfit, though white, blended into the forest shadows perfectly. It always amazed Gohan how that happened. It was, after all, scientifically impossible, or aught to be in his opinion.  
  
"Uhm, Piccolo," Gohan began, voice soft "Who do you think the lady is? I mean, she was in a Saiyajin ship, right? And she seems to know Vegeta. Do you think she's dangerous? I mean, well, I can feel her ki and it's high. Higher than Krillins and Tiens kis. Do you think.?" The soft-spoken litany suddenly cut out as Piccolo gestured for silence. Gohan let the questions drop away as he strained to hear any sound of movement.  
  
Turning towards the clearing, Gohan could see his tent open from the inside. He and Piccolo watched as a lithe form extracted from the tent, stretching with practiced ease. Black eyes scanned the forest until they reached where they stood.  
  
"Y'know, it's impolite to stare." Came a soft, rich voice. "I might just decide to stare back."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, it's short. and short. Uh, SORRY!  
  
~Liberty 


End file.
